I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by jerseygrl23
Summary: This is my take on the relationship of JT Hellstrom and Colleen Carlton. Starts off from the reconile scene. And stems off from there as my own storyline.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN The Young and the Restless or any of its affiliations.

**JT's Thoughts are in Italics.**

I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing: Ch. 1: Light My Way:

_Seeing Colleen with another man just broke my heart into a million pieces. I love Colleen with everything that I have. I do not know if I can live without her in my life. She is the best person that I know. And she was mine. What did I do? I went and cheated on her. She means the worlds to me. Why did I go and cheat on Colleen? She deserved better then that. _JT started to walk into the hideaway with his guitar case. He went over to the glider to sit down and take out his guitar out of its case. When he started to strum the strings on his guitar. JT starts to sing.

My love crying in the rain

She said to me tonight things will never be the same

One love tears mixed with rain

From that moment things will never be the same

Oh well I just had to come cause I wanna be with you

To see you with someone just broke my heart in two

Can't forgive I want tell you how sorry

And I miss you everyday

I wanna tell you I can't live without your love to light my way

Please light my way

Regret has found a home in me

A willing prisoner of your haunting memory

Darkness becomes reality with your lost empty smile

As you walked away from me

Storms may come and go but the ones that I share with you

You taught me how to feel

Now I feel that our love is through

I will remember you

I want to tell you how sorry and I miss you everyday

I want to tell you that I can't live without your love to light my way

I feel so lost you were the only home that I have known

I scream don't leave me girl but a sound has not heard by you

I want to tell you now sorry and I miss you everyday

I want to tell you that I can't live without your love to light my way

And I will always love you

JT finishes off the last cord of the song. Just as Colleen enters the hideaway. JT turns around and sees colleen standing in the doorway. "Colleen." JT says surprisingly. Colleen says in a low voice "I like that song." "How did you know to find me here?" JT says. "I didn't. I don't like being alone." Colleen says. "Yea, me too. Look I will get out of your hair."JT says while getting up from the glider with his guitar. "You don't have too." Colleen says. "Are you sure?"JT says.

Colleen nods her head yes. "Why aren't you at the concert?" JT says. "Couldn't go." Colleen says as she walks to the over side of the room. "So why couldn't you go to the concert?" JT says as he follows Colleen. "Wasn't in the mood." Colleen says as she shrugs her shoulders. "Yea, well you should have gone. You would have had fun." JT says. "Maybe." Colleen says. "Eli seems like a nice guy." JT says. "Just a friend." Colleen says. "Look you don't have to explain, Colleen." JT says.

"I want to. He called me up last night asking me if I wanted to go. I had no idea that you were going to ask me too. If I had…" Colleen says. "You would have gone with me." JT finishes for Colleen. "I don't know what I would have done." Colleen says shrugging her shoulders and walking to glider and sits down. "You can't keep doing this." JT says. "Keep doing what." Colleen says. "Putting your life on hold." JT says. "I'm not." Colleen says. "Yea, you are. Look I realize that you are not ready to get back together with me. Maybe you never will be. As much as that kills me. There is nothing that I can do about that. It is just the way it is." JT says walking over to the glider and sits down, also. "What is your point exactly?" Colleen says. "You are cutting yourself off from the world. It's wrong, Colleen. You're in high school. You should be out with your friends hanging out, having fun, and going to football games, dances, and stupid parties." JT says. "And what dating?" Colleen says a bit annoyed with JT to even suggesting this. "Yea, if that is what you want." JT says finally realizing that it is time to let Colleen go. "Is that what you want? For me to start seeing other guy." Colleen aiming back at JT. "I want you to be happy, Colleen. It's all I ever wanted." JT says. "I have only really truly been happy once in my life. When I was with you." Colleen says. "I screwed up, I know. Now I am paying for it. You know I should go." JT says getting off the glider and walking over to guitar case and bends over to pick it up. Swings it over his shoulder. "You know if you ever want to talk or anything. You should just call me. See you later." JT says as he is about to turn around to walk over to the door to leave. "JT, wait." Colleen says from the glider. JT comes back to the Glider and puts his guitar case down. "Something happened to me tonight at the concert with Eli." Colleen says. "I thought that you did not go to the concert." JT says to Colleen being surprised. "I left before that first band played. And I left because…" Colleen says to JT. "of me." JT says still being surprised. "Because of me." Colleen says getting off the glider and walk over to where JT is standing. "I was at that park and I was looking around and all I saw where couples holding hands and laughing. And all I could think about was how much I miss having that."Colleen say turning away from JT and turn back towards JT and brushes a strand of hair out of her face. "Your gonna have that again, Colleen. Some other guy is gonna come along…" JT says nodding his head. "I don't want some other guy." Colleen says secreting pinning away for JT still after what he does to her. "What are you getting at?" JT says trying to figure Colleen's meaning of what she just said. "Do you remember the other day when I asked you if you have found anything interesting?" Colleen says walking closer to JT. "Yea" JT says. "Have you." Colleen says. "Look Colleen, I don't know what that means. I have been raking my brain. I can't figure it out. What are you trying to tell me?" JT says being confused at what colleen is trying to get at. "Look inside my heart!" Colleen says trying to hint at something important. "I still don't get it, Colleen." JT says "Look inside my heart!" Colleen says still trying to hint at something important. "You're Heart? You mean your locket?" JT says as he reaches in to his front right pocket in his jeans. And he pulls out her locket. "This?" He says. Colleen nods her head yes. "You've held on to it this whole time?" Colleen says acting surprise that he has it still after everything. "Yea, Ever since you returned it to me. I was gonna give it back to you tonight at the concert." JT says looking up from the necklace and into Colleen's eyes. "Look inside my heart…" JT says. Colleen nods her head yes again. JT opens the locket and looks up at Colleen and looks back down at the locket again and finds a piece of paper folded up as tiny as possible inside the locket. And JT picks it up and unfolds and to see that there is something written on the paper. "JT, Please Hold on to my heart, Keep it safe till I ask for it back." JT as he read the piece of paper looking up to Colleen. "So can I have my heart back?" Colleen says unsure. JT walks around behind Colleen to put the necklace back where it belongs. And he places the necklace around her neck. Colleen turns around and faces JT. He leads into Colleen and gives her a passionate kiss on the lips. In the mean time JT enjoys having Colleen back in his arms where she belongs. "Wait, wait. Hold on for a second." JT says pulling out of the kiss. "What's wrong?" Colleen says. "I just want to make sure that we are on the same page here. Are you saying that…? " JT says. "I love you so much, JT." Colleen says to JT. "I love you too, Blue eyes." JT says with all the love that he has for Colleen. JT leads back into Colleen and they continue to make out. _Next__:_ JT and Colleen the next day at the Coffee House. The Couple Hanging out Pool Side later On. Colleen trying to cook for JT. 


End file.
